marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ARTaylor/February 2017 Poll Results
March is here meaning another poll has come and gone. For Black History Month we asked who your favorite black superhero is. Everyone got some votes and the results were close but in the end one came out the winner. #With 23.5% of the votes, the winner was Black Panther. Also known as T'Challa, Black Panther is the first prominent black superhero in American comics debuting in the pages of Fantastic Four in 1966. Since then he has become a major fixture in the comics becoming a member of the Avengers and marrying the X-Man Ororo Munroe. He has been seen on ''X-Men'', ''Fantastic Four'', ''The Avengers: United They Stand'', ''Ultimate Avengers II'', ''Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'', ''The Super Hero Squad Show'', ''Black Panther'', ''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'', ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'', ''Avengers Assemble'', and ''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers''. He made his first live action appearance last year in Captain America: Civil War and will continue with his own in-production film. #A tie for second with 17.7% was Storm and War Machine. Appearing in May 1975, Storm has been a major figure of the X-Men consistently appearing with the team as one of their strongest members. She has appeared on ''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'', "Pryde of the X-Men", X-Men, ''Spider-Man'', ''X-Men: Evolution'', Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, ''Wolverine and the X-Men'', The Super Hero Squad Show, Black Panther, ''Marvel Anime: X-Men'', ''Ultimate Spider-Man'', and Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers. She has also been a major figure in the live action films played by Oscar winner Halle Berry. James Rhodes first appeared in 1979 and has since been a major figure in the life of Iron Man. He took over the mantle of Iron Man, joined the Avengers, and later became War Machine and Iron Patriot. He has appeared on ''Iron Man'', X-Men, Spider-Man, ''The Incredible Hulk'', ''The Invincible Iron Man'', The Super Hero Squad Show, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Avengers Assemble, ''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'', ''Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher'', and Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers. He has appeared throughout the live action films played by Oscar nominees Terrance Howard and Don Cheadle. #Another tie with 11.8% of the votes were Falcon and Miles Morales. First appearing in 1969, Falcon has been a relatively low figure until recently when he took on the mantle of Captain America from his former partner. He has appeared on The Avengers: United They Stand, The Super Hero Squad Show, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Avengers Assemble, Ultimate Spider-Man, ''Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload'', and Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers. He has also made several major live action appearances. Miles is the newest figure on the list appearing in 2011. Taking on the mantle of Spider-Man following the death of Peter Parker, Miles has become one of the biggest figures in recent years. So far he has only appeared in Ultimate Spider-Man but the upcoming ''Spider-Man'' film will focus on him. #Tying for last place with 5.9% of the votes were Bishop, Blade, and Luke Cage. Bishop made a big splash in the 1990s debuting in 1991 and having a large role on X-Men. He also made a smaller appearance on Wolverine and the X-Men and had a role on X-Men: Days of Future Past. Debuting in 1973, Blade is a consistently popular character and personal favorite of John Semper, Jr.. He had a recurring role on Spider-Man, had appearances on Ultimate Spider-Man, [[Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (TV Series)|''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.]], and ''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers]], as well as his own series with ''Marvel Anime: Blade''. He was also the first of the modern superhero live action films that stretched into a trilogy and live action series. Luke Cage first appeared in 1972 and was the first black superhero to become the title character of his own series. He has appeared on The Super Hero Squad Show and Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers as well as being a major character on Ultimate Spider-Man. Recently he appeared in the popular Netflix live action series, possibly moving onto the films. Check out this month's poll to vote for the best villain without powers. Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Animated News